


Keep on laughing

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, Flashbacks, Gen, Introspection, Mother-Son Relationship, Plans For The Future
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Talvolta mi capitava di sentirla.Di notte, al buio, con il sottofondo del respiro pesante di George.“Oh, ma perché non diventate un po’ più assennati? Perché non potete essere come Bill, Charlie e Percy? Perché vi dovete sempre mettere nei guai?”
Kudos: 1





	Keep on laughing

** Keep On Laughing **

****

**_“Senza pensieri la tua vita sarà_ **

**_Chi vorrà vivrà in libertà_ **

**_Hakuna Matata”_ **

Talvolta mi capitava di sentirla.

Di notte, al buio, con il sottofondo del respiro pesante di George.

_“Oh, ma perché non diventate un po’ più assennati? Perché non potete essere come Bill, Charlie e Percy? Perché vi dovete sempre mettere nei guai?”_

I mille perché di nostra madre, quelli di cui avevamo imparato fin troppo presto a ridere.

Ogni tanto mi ritrovavo a pensare che se lei non fosse stata così assillante, forse George ed io saremmo davvero diventati come Bill o Charlie. Di certo, mai come Percy.

E invece ai primi scherzi, alle prime battute, alle prime avvisaglie del nostro carattere che lottava per uscire allo scoperto... ci eravamo resi conto che forse il nostro destino non era già tracciato, che non sarebbe arrivata nessuna lettera per avvisarci che eravamo diventati Prefetti o Caposcuola.

Un grugnito mi riportò alla realtà. Mi voltai verso George e lo vidi lottare inconsciamente con le lenzuola, cercando una posizione comoda per dormire. Dormivo con lui da abbastanza tempo per sapere che non ci sarebbe riuscito.

Quando si fu momentaneamente rimesso tranquillo, feci vagare lo sguardo intorno alla stanza.

Quel luogo, piccolo e con un lieve odore di muffa, era capace come niente di riportarmi indietro nel tempo, ad un passato che forse era recente, ma che mi sembrava lontano anni luce.

_“Mamma non ci vorrà parlare mai più” dice George, con aria vagamente titubante. Non ricordo di averlo mai visto dubitare in tanti anni, eppure riesco a capire perché adesso lo stia facendo._

_“Non credo. Sono certo che dopo averci affatturati sarà ben felice di riaprire le comunicazioni con noi” gli rispondo, con un sorriso. Lui sbuffa, non è dell’umore adatto per questo genere di battute._

_Per quanto la mamma possa essere stata assillante nei nostri confronti, mi rendo conto del fatto che nessuno di noi due vuole che uno screzio mini al rapporto che abbiamo con la nostra famiglia._

_Che li prendiamo in giro o meno, che andiamo contro qualsiasi progetto abbiano fatto i nostri genitori per noi, non conta._

_Siamo dei Weasley, sono dei Weasley, e li amiamo._

‘Tiri Visti Weasley’ era un progetto rimasto troppo a lungo in cantiere, che all’epoca era ad un passo dal divenire realtà. Questo era ciò che volevamo, quello per cui avevamo risparmiato, quello che ci aveva regalato ben più di una notte insonne, quello per cui dovevamo essere grati ad Harry.

E in quel momento, disteso in un letto che faceva più rumore di un’orchestra sinfonica con cento strumentisti in azione, pensavo che fosse la cosa migliore che ci fossimo capitata.

George e io eravamo maledettamente uguali fra noi, e maledettamente diversi da tutti gli altri.

Non volevamo che il nostro futuro ci cascasse addosso senza che noi dovessimo fare niente, ce lo volevamo costruire secondo ciò che eravamo, e ciò che avevamo sempre dimostrato di saper essere.

Senza pensieri.

Senza il pensiero di dover studiare per ottenere quelle ‘E’ che tanto piacevano a Percy, senza il pensiero di dover seguire le regole, senza il pensiero di fare sempre la cosa giusta al momento giusto.

Non erano vizi caratteriali, era uno stile di vita che noi due avevamo perfezionato con il corso degli anni, e che ci piaceva troppo per potervi rinunciare.

E, una volta diventati maestri della risata, dello scherzo e di questa vita in cui niente era in grado di scalfire il nostro costante buonumore, quale gesto migliore se non quello di condividere tutto ciò che avevamo con gli altri?

Così era nato il nostro progetto, era venuto a galla ciò che davvero era destino che facessimo: regalare una risata, in un periodo che di motivi per ridere ne concedeva fin troppo pochi.

E ci riuscivamo. In quel modo sentivamo di dare in nostro contributo ad una guerra che, lo si leggeva negli occhi di chiunque, pareva persa in partenza.

Risi ripensando all’espressione di nostra madre la prima volta che è venuta in negozio. Era come se si fosse rifiutata fino a quel momento di credere che l’avessimo fatto davvero, e si fosse arresa solo in quel momento davanti all’evidenza dei fatti.

_“Fred e George Weasley” sibila, con quel tono omicida che è solita rivolgere solamente a noi._

_“Sì, mammina?” risponde George, con tono innocente._

_“Che cosa vi siete messi in testa? Dovete tornare a_ scuola _, dovete fare gli esami. Non potete stare dietro a questo... a questo...”_

_“...a questo progetto geniale?” la provoco io, con un sorrisetto. Lei chiude gli occhi per un secondo, sospirando._

_“Volete davvero questo? Non pensate al dolore che causate a me e a vostro padre?” ci voltiamo tutt’e tre contemporaneamente verso papà, che insieme a Ron ride a crepapelle davanti all’effetto dei Cappelli Decapitanti._

_“Mamma...” riprendo, più seriamente “E’ quello che vogliamo fare da sempre, e mi dispiace se non sei d’accordo. Ma qui siamo e qui resteremo” la sua espressione si addolcisce leggermente, dopodiché si volta e si dirige verso gli altri._

_“Buona fortuna allora” bofonchia senza guardarci, con tono a malapena udibile._

Lo considerammo il nostro più grande successo. La benedizione di Molly Weasley, la donna che ci avrebbe visti volentieri dietro una scrivania del Ministero della Magia.

C’eravamo dentro, e non potevamo più cambiare le cose. Né l’avremmo voluto.

Chiusi gli occhi, ascoltando l’irregolare respiro di mio fratello, come la solita ninna nanna che sentivo da quando eravamo nati.

Non si prospettava un futuro roseo, per noi e per nessun altro, ma noi probabilmente avevamo l’arma più forte di tutte, più forte di Profezie, Giganti, Lupi Mannari e Maledizioni Senza Perdono.

Noi avevamo la possibilità di dimenticare e di far dimenticare, almeno per un po’, ciò che accadeva nel mondo reale, come se il nostro piccolo negozio senza pretese fosse sito in un universo parallelo, lontano dalla contaminazione del puro male.

Avremmo insegnato a vivere alla giornata, sfruttando ogni occasione, seguendo i sogni nella speranza che davvero si potessero avverare, com’era successo a noi. Avremmo mostrato a Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato stesso che chi ha il coraggio di ridere è padrone del mondo*.

Oltre a questo, nessuna tribolazione che macchiasse menti troppo giovani per conoscere il dolore.

Assolutamente, incondizionatamente senza pensieri.


End file.
